xiaolin chronicles- ( into your gravity) kimiko x shadow
by Danny the pixie
Summary: not sure yet but i promise you it will be amazing and I am going to finish it (I ALSO HAVE A BLOG ON TUMBLR CALLED -vametra the blood sucker - lots of xiaolin fanart on their both mine and others )
1. Chapter 1

Hey I've been gone for a while and I did take down some of my old fanfic's I did a chase and jack one and a wuya and kimiko one but like I said their gone but I'm back again and I used to do raijack but for the sake of all xiaolin fanfiction I think I'm just ganna start doing other fanfic as again,-I'm a huge lover of fan and friendfiction but any how to day I'm going to be doing kimiko x shadow so get ready and enjoy! ithis is not all there is going to be by the way

**also** **HELLO! xD just a little warning before you start, I'm a lot different then many of the other writers on here I don't know correct grammar. I have made mistakes on all of my work, and I don't have spell check on my computer so I have to go to Google and sometimes type in complete sentence's to get the spelling correct, but that's just my warning for anyone who wants to read my stuff also I don't capitalize, to be honest I'm on here to just get my idea's out their, I take the story line it's self more seriously and focus on it more, then I do the capitalization, and feel that so long as you can understand it and read it, that's good enough for me so before you start that's just what you should know.**

one day after kimiko and the other's

went into a showdown. Kimiko was walking with raimundo, clay, pingpong and omi all of which who where headed toward dojo to leave. "hang on guy's I left my phone back at the hill" said kimiko . "ok we will be waiting for you" said omi happy. "ya we will just be by the river" said raimundo. "ok, thanks, got it" said kimiko as she waved and ran back to the hill. She walked up to the spot where she thought her phone was but It wasn't their. "ugg" she said thinking she had misplaced it. She then got down on all fours and started to look to for it "oh man where could it

be, come on I have to leave" said kimiko to her self. Just as she was looking for it her hand hit something hard on her right. She thought it was her phone at first but she then realized it was a shoe. "what are you doing" she heard a calm voice say to her. "she looked up and saw shadow. She quickly jumped and took a fighting stance. Shadow just rolled her eyes "you can

untense dragon, I'm not going to fight you, although it would bring me pleaser " said shadow as she smiled sarcastically and leaning up against a tree. "oh, then why are you here" asked kimiko. "I think my head band fell off around here some where" said shadow as she looked over the land scape. Kimiko looked at her head and did indeed notice shadow did not have her head band on. "why are you here asked shadow "I lost my phone" said Kimiko. "well this place seems to be cursed" said shadow. "ya tell me about it" said kimiko. As she continued to look. Shadow just watched her both bord and irritated. Kimiko got up and looked to her left she didn't see her phone but she did see shadows head band. "hey shadow I found what you where looking for" said kimiko as she picked it up. Shadow looked at her surprised. Kimiko threw it at her and she caught it. "thanks" said shadow. "your welcome" said kimiko as she smiled. Shadow then pulled out a phone and threw it at kimiko, kimiko barely caught it.

"hey this is mine!" said kimiko offended. "ya I was ganna hold on to it and watch you make a fool out of your self but I changed my mind " said shadow as if she were bored and she started walking away. "why!" said kimiko. Shadow stopped, looked at her then and smiled "I don't know maybe because I'm evil and your my enemy, and it's fun to watch you suffer" said shadow as she turned back around and walked through a few bushes. Kimiko gave a angry look to shadow but then turned back around and ran back to her friends who were waiting for at the river. "What took you so long"

asked omi who was waiting down at the river bed. "sorry, I ran into shadow" said kimiko. "oh, I bet that went well" said raimundo sarcastically. "ya real well" said kimiko as she laughed a little and shook her head.  
>"well come on kids, lets get going we really have to get back to the temple" said dojo. "ok, come on guys" said clay as they all hopped on dojos back and left.<p>

back at shadow and chase's, cave shadow and chase where sitting down at their table eating dinner. Jack was vacuuming around them. "so what took you so long today" asked chase. "oh I ran into the xiaolin of fire" said shadow. Chase looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. "what" said shadow. "nothing just how did that go" asked chase."what do you mean?" said shadow. " well she along with the rest of her xiaolin do gooding crew are our enemy's you know, did you guy's have some epic battle or something" asked chase. "no we just talked, she was looking for her phone and I was  
>looking for my head band" said shadow. "how did you lose your head band?" asked jack out of no where. Chase and shadow both looked at him as if to but out of their conversation. Jack just looked at them while shrugging his shoulders "what?" he said really not getting it. "why don't you go clean out the cat's litter box, or do the dishes or something else besides being here" said chase. Jack gave chase a sad and pitiful look. "go" said chase as he pointed to the other room. Jack rolled his eyes.<br>and walked on " mean overgrown lizard" said jack under his breath. "what was that spicer" said chase looking at him as if ready to kill. "nothing just that your the best and I'm going this way" said jack as he ran out of the room and into the next. "so where were we" said chase. "oh yes, kimiko" chase added. "what does it matter we had our little conversation and it's over" said shadow. "it matters because I don't want you going anywhere without me knowing about it or without my supervision" said chase. "why, it's not like I'm doing anything behind your back" said shadow. "I know but still I just wanna make sure your not doing anything that I wouldn't approve of" said chase. "like what" said shadow now angry. "hey, don't you talk back me, I am not only your master but your creator" said chase in a very serious voice. Shadow rolled her eyes and got up from the table. "hey where are you going" said chase. "to bed, can I do that with out your god forsaken  
>supervision" said shadow as she walked out of the dining room. "ooo looks like some one's ganna have<br>trouble in the bedroom tonight" said jack as he laughed. Chase threw his plate at him, jack ducked just before it hit his head . "well someones in a bad mood" said jack as he looked back up at chase. " THAT'S BECAUSE THE ONE PERSON WHO CAN'T EVEN GET A TEDDY BEAR TO SLEEP WITH HIM IS GIVING ME ADVICE ON MY LOVE LIFE!" yelled chase. "hey that's not true mr bear sleeps with me every night for your information, he protects me from the evil little monsters that are under my bed" said jack looking at chase as he crossed his arms."what" said chase  
>a little baffled that jack came back with a response. "just leave, now!" chase added. "and why should I do that" said jack. "because I can tear out your intestines and force feed them to you as I shred what ever humanity you have left in you, and as I watch your bleeding body slowly die from the intense pain I'm giving to you as a token of your ever growing stupidity and disobedience" said chase looking at jack as she smiled sarcastically. "you make a great point I-I'll just be going now" said jack as he quickly left the room.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

shadow sat in her room angry. "I can't believe the nerve of him" said shadow as she shook her head back and forth. shadow looked around the room her arms where crossed, her eyes then  
>darted to the window. she then smiled and walked over to it. she looked back at her room door, making sure no one was heading her way. she then opend it, as she started to<br>climb out of it and climb down the outer cave wall, of chase's cave.

shadow landed on her feet,letting go of the wall, and one of the lions who was eating on something out side looked at her curiously as she snuck past him. she then turned looking at him and patted him on the head  
>"let's not tell daddy about this ok" said shadow smiling at it and the lion smiling back at her as it rubbed it's head against her hand and purred.<p>

kimiko was back at the temple, with omi, pingpong, clay, and raimundo. dojo was  
>passed out on the couch, with his head in a bowl of chips. "well that's the last of the dishes" said clay." yes I am done over here as well" said pingpong smiling bright. "me to" said raimundo. "yes me as well, and look at the model work I have done folding the cloths, raimundo you could take a lesson or two" said omi as he smiled big and bright. raimundo just rolled his eyes and shook his head. just then kimiko's phone went off. Kimiko jumped up fast and omi was right next to it. "here kimiko, let me get that for you " said omi reaching for the phone. "NO!" kimiko exclaimed. omi,clay, raimundo and pingpong all gave her a look like what the heck. "I mean I'll get it" said Kimiko as she smiled nervously, walked over to it and picked it up fast. Kimiko then headed out the door quickly. "kimiko where are you going!" yelled omi.<p>

"ya, I haven't made dinner yet"yelled clay. "ya, don't worry I'll be back by then, I just gatta go and do something, real fast bye!" yelled kimiko as she continued to run out of their sight.  
>"well that was stange" said raimundo. "ya your telling me" said clay. dojo just then woke up<br>rubbing his eyes. "what's going on?" said dojo as he let out a yawn.

Kimiko ran far, all the way down into the jungle way far from the temple. she opened up her phone, smiling big and put it up next to her ear. "ok I'm sorry about that, now we can talk" she said as her smile widened.

shadow was having a bit of a hard time getting through all the trees and grass in the jungle.  
>using her claws to slash her way through everything. "why did I come out here, this was way more trubble then it was worth" said shadow as she then tripped over a vine, out of anger she was about to tear it apart when she heard the sound of what sounded like someone crying. she stopped and followed it, making her way around corners and trees until she came across what she was looking for. her eyes widened in surprise to see kimiko crying into her knees. "Kimiko?" said shadow in shock. Kimiko looked up at her and her eyes grew wide as well. "s-shadow, what are you doing all the way out here" said Kimiko. "I, umm, I was just getting some air" said shadow. Kimiko quicky dried her tears, putting on a tough front. "well I, was too, I mean, I'll just see you later" said kimiko as she started to walk away but soon fell over a rock and diving head first into a mud puddle. she then started to cry again but didn't really make any sound, she just<br>looked the other way hiding her face from shadow. "not that I care, but are you ok?" asked shadow. "y-ya I'm fine, just fine" said Kimiko as her voice cracked a little. "you don't seem fine" said shadow as she just looked at kimiko.

"WELL, I AM SO JUST" said Kimiko stopping in mid sentence realizing her face was now in full vew of shadow, and shadow could see her all the tears running down her face. "I, I mean" said Kimiko not knowing what to say . "just, forget it" said Kimiko as she sat down in the mud puddle  
>and started to cry again. "you know, I wouldn't normally do this but do you want to talk about it?" asked shadow. "no" said Kimiko. "come on, sometimes it's easier to tell a stranger then a friend because it's way easier to take the criticism, plus I already hate you, so If I think it's stupid It won't matter" said shadow looking at kimiko as she sat down beside her. kimiko just gave her a look as if she were bored.<br>"gee thanks, I feel sooo much better" she said sarcastically. "oh, come on, I'm sure it's not that bad" said shadow. "well ok but only if you swear to never tell a soul" said kimiko looking shadow right in her eyes. "ok I swear, god,now I know why your element is fire " said shadow. "well, ok, see I've been talking to this boy named danny" said kimiko before she was cut off.  
>"you, talking to a boy?" said shadow as she smiled. "ya anyway we hit it off really good at first, but just now he told me he didn't want to see me anymore, because I live too far away from him" said kimiko as she started to cry again. " hey look at me" said shadow. kimiko lifted her head and looked at the womanlizard. "I've known you for sometime, and even though your both a nuisance and a annoyance to me, as a person you are out standing, you have the most bravest heart full of life and passion, and besides that you are extremely beautiful, well you know besides me" said shadow as she smiled and pointing to her self. kimiko looked up and smiled a bit. "I know, I just, I mean don't get me wrong I love the temple along with all my friends but sometimes I just feel like I'm stuck there and I can't get out you know" said kimiko. "well how do you think I feel. at least you have the option to leave, I have to stay with chase no matter what, I'm his creation, his property" said shadow as she looked to the ground.

Kimiko looked at her. "you really don't think that do you?, I mean your a pretty strong woman, and just because he created you, doesn't mean your his" said kimiko. shadow looked at kimiko surprised. "besides I'm sure chase knows that, how are you guys anyway, I thought you two where like the perfect evil couple" said kimiko. "yes well we are not as perfect as you might think, god he makes me so mad sometimes" said shadow. "ya and it's not just him it's all guys" said kimiko "ya they suck who needs 'em'" said shadow. "YA" said kimiko. they both then looked up and smiled at each other. "you know kimiko, I know we are enemy's but you want to call a truce, just for tonight, we could go out. say to tokyo, go to a club or a few and just have our own little party" said shadow. "oh, I mean I would but I have to get to the temple, plus I've never really done anything like that before" said kimiko as she looked to the ground. "oh come now, don't make me go alone, think of all the cute boys you'll meet" said shadow. "well, ok I guess one night wouldn't kill me" said kimiko as she smiled once more.

"but before we do that- you need to get you out of those clothes, come with me I'll have something for you back at my place" said shadow. "but what about chase, won't he wonder why I'm with you?" said kimiko. "who said anything about him seeing you, I'll go in and get what I have, you can borrow my stuff, and looking at you now I know you'd look great in something I own " said shadow as she smiled a devious smile

oh no shadow snuck out! chasey is not going to like that very much!  
>see what happens next in the next week, or month or so, but I have some sweet ideas<br>for next chapter! can't wait!

also no hate towards men and boys of all kind, you guys are awesome, 'it's just something girls say when they get hurt


End file.
